


Staying By His Side.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [18]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Voice Breaking, Coma, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Dimitri rushes into the hospital room just as a nurse is exiting, a hurried apology being given to the woman. His breath hitches in his throat when he pulls the curtain open and sees Jim, with a bandage wrapped around his head and another around his right wrist, and a tube down his throat. The steady beeping of the heart monitor beside his bed almost makes Dimitri cry with relief and happiness that he's still alive.He doesn't leave his boyfriend's side for a second, not even to get his phone, which rings occasionally. He'll have to explain this to his boss later, and hopefully she'll understand. After all, this would be considered a family emergency.Jim opens his eyes a few days later, and Dimitri gives him a smile, tears almost blurring his vision."Hey," he says, voice cracking before he stifles a sob, "you're alive. God, you scared me half to death, I thought I'd lost you for good."
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Staying By His Side.

"Jim's had an accident. He's stable, but in critical condition."

The words echo in Dimitri's head even long after he's hung up the phone with Sarah, his mind set on one thing and one thing only at that moment: getting to the hospital. He's surprised that he didn't get pulled over, considering he was going well over the speed limit. No, Jim can't be injured that badly. He just can't be... what exactly had happened to put him in the hospital, and in critical condition, for crying out loud?

A million scenarios rush through Dimitri's mind, and none of them are good.

As he reaches the parking lot, he's grateful that someone's leaving, and he quickly nabs the spot. He gets out of the car and dashes through the front entrance, almost running into the receptionist's desk. The woman behind the counter jumps a bit in surprise, and he apologizes before asking for his boyfriend's room number.

After she gives it to him, he thanks her quickly and runs towards the elevators, hastily apologizing to anyone he runs into. The elevator ride up to Jim's floor seems to take forever, and Dimitri silently curses it for going so slowly. As soon as the elevator reaches the floor number that Jim's on, instead of running, he briskly walks to the room, so as not to get in trouble for waking any other patients. Finally, he reaches it.

Dimitri rushes into the hospital room just as a nurse is exiting, a hurried apology being given to the woman. His breath hitches in his throat when he pulls the curtain open and sees Jim, with a bandage wrapped around his head and another around his right wrist, and a tube down his throat. The steady beeping of the heart monitor beside his bed almost makes Dimitri cry with relief and happiness that he's still alive.

He doesn't leave his boyfriend's side for a second, not even to get his phone, which rings occasionally. He'll have to explain this to his boss later, and hopefully she'll understand. After all, this would be considered a family emergency.

* * *

Jim opens his eyes a few days later, and Dimitri gives him a smile, tears almost blurring his vision. He wants to hug him, but he can't, so he settles for running his hand through his love's hair. The doctors had taken the bandages off about two days ago, but Dimitri's careful in case he grazes over a bump or cut.

"Hey," he says, voice cracking before he stifles a sob, "you're alive. God, you scared me half to death, I thought I'd lost you for good."

Jim tries to speak, and Dimitri shushes him, running a hand through his hair.

"You've still got a tube down your throat, babe," Dimitri informs him, "and, apparently, your mom tells me that you were attempting a trick on your solar surfer and crashed, and that's how you ended up here."

His boyfriend gestures with his hand to a piece of paper and a pen on the bedside table, and Dimitri grabs it for him. He writes 'How long?' on it.

"How long what?"

'In hospital.'

"Oh," Dimitri answers, sniffling, "about a week and three days."

'Ok. You stayed?'

"The entire time."

'Work?'

"My boss will probably be angry at me for ignoring her dozen calls, but you're more important than work right now, Jim."

Jim narrows his eyes and writes '>:(' on the paper.

"Hey, don't be angry, I'll make up the lost time. You know I will."

Jim's face relaxes. ':)'

"There, that's it. I wish you could actually smile, though, I miss your sweet smile..." Dimitri's voice breaks again at the end, but he regains his composure.

'Doctor come in yet?'

Dimitri looks at the paper and then back at Jim. "Yeah, he said he'd remove the tube as soon as you awakened, but you'll need to stay here a few more days for observation. You want me to go and get him for you?"

Jim doesn't write anything on the paper, but nods his head. Dimitri does as he wishes, getting up to bring the doc into the room. The doctor removes Jim's tube, and he lets out a few coughs, but at the sight of Dimitri by his side, he smiles that sweet smile that Dimitri's missed for what feels like forever.

Dimitri leans down and gives Jim a long-awaited kiss, and Jim pulls his boyfriend onto the bed beside him, snuggling into his chest with Dimitri rubbing circles with his thumb on Jim's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Seven more prompts to go!! Massive thank you to my readers who are enjoying my fics, to those who leave kudos and comments as well as those who just like to read 'em!
> 
> You have no idea how badly I struggled finding a scenario to fit this prompt, and I can tell that the next prompt is gonna give me just as much trouble. lol


End file.
